


plane rides

by calswrites



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Jemily - Freeform, Mostly Smut, Office Sex, Plane sex, consent is so sexy, emily now sends jj nudes, jj "accidentally" sends emily nudes during a briefing, lots of gay panic, they’re both switches, wlw supremacy basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calswrites/pseuds/calswrites
Summary: there was something there. everyone knew it. they all knew that there was something more going on between agents jareau and prentiss. this something was quite apparent during a plane ride that neither one of them would forget any time soon, if ever.OR, jj "accidentally" sends emily nudes during a briefing on the jet.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 7
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

it was a late plane ride heading to a small town in wyoming. it was a long flight and already late enough in the evening that the team decided to be briefed on the case on the plane. it seemed like a routine enough case that they were able to bounce ideas off of each other and then have a few more hours of downtime to themselves.

towards the end of the briefing, emily prentiss got a text from jennifer jareau. she thought it was odd since they were sitting across from each other, but she didn’t say anything in case it was something private. she saw the notification saying that attached was a photo, but didn’t think to question it until she opened it.

it turned out to be something very private. emily initially choked on the water she was drinking, which happened to help her out by giving her an excuse. “sorry, sorry,” she coughed. her face turned bright red, but she was able to blame that on her water too. “it went down the wrong pipe.”

“actually, there’s only one way that food and water go down the throat so that expression--“ dr. spencer reid started to debunk emily’s excuse before she smacked his arm to shut him up.

“i’m gonna head to the bathroom and, uh,” she laughed a little bit at the water that spilled down her chin and onto her shirt, “clean up. anyone want anything?” she stood up and made her way out into the aisle.

“i’ll head with you,” jj said, “i need to get a refill anyway.” she smiled a little bit as she stood up and joined the older agent. the two walked to the back of the plane, over where the mini-fridge and the bathroom were. emily ducked behind the maroon curtain in the back to get a better look at the image jj sent her. she felt her heart beating faster in her chest as the photo became full screen.

the photo was set in jj’s bedroom back home. emily had been there a couple of times for girls’ nights, so that’s why she knew it. the picture starred none other than supervisory special agent jennifer jareau. although this could hardly be classified as professional. her standing mirror had been positioned in front of her bed and she laid chest-down with her ass in the air.

“holy... holy fuck,” emily stuttered out, her voice no louder than a whisper. she slumped back against the outside of the bathroom door to look over it again. the closer she looked, the more she realized the lack of clothing jj was wearing. she wasn’t showing anything, but the only part of her that was covered with fabric was a bit of her waist by a skimpy black lace thong.

emily’s mind was moving at a mile a minute. she had no idea why jj would send it to her. she wasn’t opposed to getting it in the slightest, but why now? she jumped a little bit when the curtain was pulled back and the woman whose body she had just been inspecting for the past few minutes walked in. “it’s just me, em,” she said softly. she made sure that the curtain was fully closed behind her before taking another step closer.

“jj... wh...” emily tried to form words, but her mouth just kept opening and closing without any sounds coming out.

“it was an accident.” her voice stayed low so that the rest of their team couldn’t eavesdrop on what the two women were saying. “i was just, you know, trying to see what it would look like and, uh, my finger slipped.”

“it was... an-an accident?” emily finally managed to recompose herself, the image still permanently settled in her mind. “you can tell me if it’s not, really. i... i wouldn’t mind.”

“you wouldn’t?” jj cocked her head slightly, wondering if she was being honest. emily shook her head and smiled a little bit at her. “um, well, what’d you think?”

“i, uh,” her breath caught in her throat as she looked jj up and down. she could only imagine what she would look like under her work clothes. the blonde reached her hand up to wipe a bit of the water off of emily’s chin with her thumb. emily’s eyes followed her finger back to her mouth as she sucked it clean. “fuck,” she muttered. jj smirked a little bit, absolutely loving what the simple action did to her.

“why don’t we take another look, hm?” she hummed, pulling out her phone. “or...”

“or?” emily squeaked, starting to feel a throbbing in places she didn’t know could throb like that.

“i could always send you some more and we can, you know, discuss it later.” jj moved even closer to emily, pressing her body hard up against hers.

“just fucking kiss me already,” she whimpered slightly. she started bouncing with anticipation, not being able to sit still. “jj, please.”

“just one to keep you satisfied.” jj brushed her nose up against emily’s before she captured her lips in a delicate kiss. she heard emily let out a low moan as their tongues began to dance together. jj felt emily’s hands on her waist, keeping her close, as her own held the older agent’s face.

she pulled away abruptly which cause emily to release a small whimper. “god, j.” she was having trouble catching her breath. “th-this is real, right?” she was afraid that this was just another dream and that she would wake up any minute.

“this is very real.” she let her right hand fall from emily’s face to her shoulder and grabbed her chin tightly with her left. “you have no idea the things i would do to you, agent prentiss.” emily’s eyes went wide and her knees went weak at those words, putting her full trust into jj to hold her up. she smiled and let her hand fall from her chin, trailing over the water stain that had begun to dry on the chest of emily’s button-down. “to be continued?”

she nodded, still pretty speechless. “good,” jj hummed. “you might want to fix your lipstick.” she ran her finger across emily’s bottom lip and then pressed it to her own. “i smudged it a little.”

jj returned to their team with a little bit of a skip and explained to them that she went to check on emily and all was good, she was just finishing up and washing her hands.

when emily got into the bathroom, she put all her weight into her hands on the sink to keep herself from falling to her knees. “holy fuck,” she groaned. she looked at herself in the mirror and saw the smudge of light pink lipstick around her lips, remnants of jj’s. she took a little bit of water to clean up the smudges, trying not to wash off the taste of her. she could get used to that.

the rest of the trip went as normal as a case could go. jj and emily kept their distance for the most part, minus some longer than normal glances that suggested things that couldn’t be said out loud or done, in a workplace setting without getting another sexual harassment seminar.

their plane ride was later in the day, late enough that the majority of the team was asleep on the jet ride home. the only two left awake were jj and emily. they sat next to each other and were sharing a blanket that draped over their legs. emily decided to occupy her time by reading a book, while jj scrolled aimlessly on instagram.

jj was the first to notice that everyone else was fast asleep, most with headphones in to block out the noise of the plane. she smirked slightly, thinking of more things she could do to drive emily crazy until she finally settled on one idea.

she brought her hand over to rest on emily’s thigh under the blanket which startled her a little bit, but she relaxed once she felt jj’s lips gently press against her neck. “is this ok?” she whispered, making sure it was before going any further.

“yes,” she breathed out. “god, yes.” she tilted her head away from jj so that she had more access to her neck. jj took much advantage of that, leaving sloppy open-mouth kisses all across her neck and down to her collarbone. after she was done with that, she moved back up to her pulse point, spending extra time trying to leave a mark there. it would be covered by her hair at work, but she would know that it’s there.

while her mouth worked on emily’s neck, her hand gripped hard on her thigh. her fingers teased her inner thigh while expertly avoiding the place that emily wanted them most to be. “jj, please,” she whimpered.

jj latched her teeth onto her ear and pulled gently. “what do you want, baby?” she purred, running her fingers over the buckle of her belt.

“i want you to fuck me s-so bad.” her head pressed back hard against the headrest and she bucked her hips into jj’s hand. “i need you,” she whispered, looking deeply into the blonde’s eyes. she saw a hunger that she’s never seen before in anyone else.

“right here? right now?” jj looked around at their sleeping teammates, knowing that even the smallest noise could wake one of them up and alert them to what the two women were doing.

emily bit down on her lip hard and nodded. “i’ll be quiet.” her eyes were soft and pleading -- a side she’s never shown to anyone else. “please.”

jj smiled and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “whatever you wish,” she hummed, fiddling with her belt buckle until she was able to undo it without seeing it. after that, she undid the button and zipper to her black work slacks, leaving her partially exposed to the slight breeze that came through the blanket.

jj ran her fingers above the waistband of her underwear and smiled a little bit more when she felt her stomach tense up at her touch. emily hadn’t been wearing anything particularly special since they had been working all day, but jj didn’t mind at all. “this still okay, em?”

“mhm,” she muttered quietly. “it’s all okay. i’ll let you know if we’re going too far, but i want this so bad, j.” her hand moved to jj’s thigh, resting comfortably. she smiled and cupped her hand over emily’s underwear and pressed two fingers against her folds. she could feel the moisture through the fabric and made a mental note of the things she did to get her to this state.

emily’s breath sped up, her breathing becoming louder to prevent any other noise from escaping. she knew that she probably wasn’t going to be able to contain herself, but she needed to feel jj in her at least once before they touched the ground. after that, all bets were off.

she slipped her hand in between the dampness of her underwear and the place that was causing it, letting her mind absorb this moment for a second before reaching to the bundle of nerves and circling her thumb over it tantalizingly slowly. she heard emily let out a small groan as her whole body twitched in response. she started to move faster before dipping a slender finger into her.

this time, emily couldn’t hold in her moan. god, that sound almost melted jj on the spot. she paused for a minute, her finger still knuckle-deep in her to check if anyone was stirring. when the coast was clear, she began to gently pump her finger in and out of her, feeling her core pulsing along to the same pace.

while jj continued to increase the pleasure she was giving her, emily squeezed her thigh tighter, imagining the things she would do to repay her for this. jj met her eyes for a beat and cocked her eyebrow up, silently asking if she was close to her orgasm. emily answered her question with a nod and a quiet whimper.

while their eyes were still connected, jj added in a second finger, substantially increasing the pace that she was fucking her. emily bucked her hips against her hand, grunting as quietly as she could. her breath hitched at the peak of her climax, as jj felt her walls close tightly around her fingers. she slowed down a little bit but didn’t stop. she kept a steady pace to milk every second of pleasure out of her. she felt emily continue to tighten around her for a few more seconds before she relaxed and finally slumped back into her seat.

jj pulled her fingers out from under the blanket as she recovered, her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. her eyes shut in pure bliss and her legs rubbed together to try and relive the high she was slowing coming down from.

to get her attention, jj pressed another kiss to the small bruise that was forming on emily’s neck. the older woman tilted her head towards her, her eyes barely open, but open far enough to see the blonde stick the two fingers that she just had inside her into her mouth. she watched as she pulled them out, covered in saliva, and then began to lick them clean. it was one of few images of jj that would forever be engrained in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is my first time writing some heavy jemily smut so lmk your thoughts pls! i'm also toying with the idea of making a second part to this where emily returns the favor, but that's only if you guys want more of this idea. i'm also writing more jemily with songs and also not with songs, so stay tuned for those if you liked this :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it really took me a whole month to get this written, but here’s part two! thanks for sticking with me if you did, and expect more jemily fics from me soon-ish :)

emily couldn’t stop thinking about that plane ride. it made its way into her dreams and occupied her thoughts constantly. she could barely close her eyes without vividly seeing that image of jennifer jareau on the plane, fingers in her mouth. more often than not, she found herself opening the attachment that she had “accidentally” sent her on nights that she felt a little bit lonelier than usual.

the two hadn’t discussed their interaction in a few weeks. immediately after, emily tried to corner jj and return the favor, but she disappeared before she had the chance. their relationship hadn’t changed professionally. they were able to work together without any awkwardness. in fact, they seemed to be working better together. there were a few instances where they’d sneak in more physical touch than what was necessary. jj would place her hand on the small of emily’s back while walking past or intertwine their pinkies under the table during briefings.

they never pushed for anything more. that is, until one late night in the office when they were the only two left. even hotch had turned in for the night and ordered that the two women do the same before dawn. emily waited a few minutes to make sure everyone was really gone and that jj didn’t decide to take hotch’s advice. her thumb flicked through her camera roll to decide which photo to send. she figured it was only fair, so she spent the past week practicing angles, poses, and which set of lingerie made her stand out the most. she had a lot of options to choose from. 

she settled on a red set, a similar color to the button-down she was currently wearing. she figured out that kneeling was the best way to show off what curves she had, so she settled on that pose more often than not. she also decided to include one where she was leaning towards the camera, a pose she noticed accentuate her breasts. it was the first time she had done something like this since college and she was a lot more nervous now than she was then. 

she hit send. jj sat tucked away in her office, so she couldn’t even get a read on her. she saw that she had read it, but didn’t see that she was typing until a painfully long minute later. the text was short, straight to the point, and absolutely terrifying to emily. “see me in my office,” it read. to emily, this could mean a million things. was she actually in trouble? did this pass a line? where was the line? was there even a line at this point?

nevertheless, she stood up and made her way over to jj’s office door. she knocked twice and waited for her simple “come in” before entering. her breath caught in her throat when she saw the shirt that jj had been wearing all day tossed onto one of the chairs in front of her desk. emily’s eyes slowly moved over to meet jj’s before scanning down to her chest, now covered only by her baby blue t-shirt bra. she pressed her body against the door to close it, not wanting to turn away from the woman in front of her.

“lock the door, prentiss,” jj ordered, standing up from her chair. emily obeyed, but not before taking in the sight off jj’s exposed stomach. her pants were decently high-waisted, but they were low enough to tease emily with a small glimpse of her abs. jj let out a small sigh and lightly traced over the waistband of her work slacks. “you know, i’ve been waiting for this for quite a long time.” she started to walk over to where emily had rooted herself. “i’d say since the moment i laid eyes on you.” she got close enough to cup her cheek gently.

“you’re telling me i could’ve had your lips on mine years ago? jj, i didn’t even know you liked women!” emily was floored by her confession, but looped her hands around her bare waist and pulled her closer until their bodies were pressed together.

“how can i not be into women when you...” she took a beat to look emily up and down. in her mind, she was wishing she had a photographic memory so she could store the pictures emily sent her forever. “when you walk around looking like this.” she finally kissed the older agent, satiating a hunger that both of them now had.

“says you,” emily said in between kisses. her hands slowly moved to the waistband of her pants and started to undo the buttons. she pulled away from the kiss for a brief second to look down at her hands. “fuck, you’re hot.” instead of going back up to jj’s lips, she attached them to her neck, which earned a small whimper out of the blonde.

emily took her hand and helped her step out of the pants that were now on the floor before placing her hands on the back of her thighs and lifting her up. at this angle, jj was just a little bit taller than her, but that made it easier for her to rest her elbows on emily’s shoulders. it also made it easier for emily to begin sucking on her collarbone. she found that drove jj crazy, so she continued to suck and occasionally bite as she brought them back over to jj’s desk.

after moving aside whatever paperwork was still on her desk, she set jj down. her legs were spread and she was standing right in between them, someplace she never imagined she would be, but not someplace she’d want to leave any time soon. she reached up to tuck a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear. “you are so beautiful,” emily said softly. the sentimental moment was out of character for the agent, but she needed jj to know that she was absolutely enthralled with her.

jj blushed quite heavily and broke eye contact. “i didn’t know you were such a softie, agent prentiss.” she crinkled her nose a bit and smiled before kissing her again. the kiss was a lot softer this time, but with more emotions behind it.

as they broke away, jj started to untuck emily’s shirt. “what? i can’t be the only one naked,” she said in response to a confused look. she laughed a little before lifting her arms to help the younger agent get her shirt off. she wasn’t wearing the same undergarments as she had been in the photo, but jj still practically drooled at the sight of her. once she saw a little bit, she quickly became addicted and worked quickly to get her pants off too.

jj took a long few seconds to herself to take in the sight of the half-naked woman standing in front of her before she started to feel a bit self-conscious. emily noticed her eyes gloss over, which is why she pressed a quick kiss to her lips before she resumed her work on her collarbone, slowly moving downwards until she reached the top of her bra.

she moved her hands up from her waist to cup jj’s small breasts. they managed to fit perfectly in emily’s hands and she couldn’t help thinking that they were made just for her. she ran her thumb over the slightly hardened peaks through the fabric of her bra to get them to harden completely at her mercy. she heard jj’s breath become more labored as she arched into her touch. emily moved her hands around to her back where the clasp was but looked to jj for permission before going any further.

“please,” she breathed, her eyes closing slightly as the older agent took her bra off and tossed it across the room. the chill of the room was a bit of a shock, but emily quickly helped her adapt by attaching her lips to her right breast while her hand went to the left one. she threw in a fair mix of sucking, licking, and biting to give jj the full experience, not sure how many more times they would do this if any. her thumb and forefinger delicately rolled the other sensitive nub in between them, keeping it ready for when she switched her mouth and fingers.

she pulled away for a second to level with jj, her hand snaking in between her legs. “this okay?” emily hummed, dipping her head down to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

“so okay,” she said as her hips pressed into her hand. “emily,” she whined, needing more.

“tell me what you want me to do to you,” she let her lips ghost over her earlobe, sending a shiver down the blonde’s spine.

“rail me,” her voice was deep with hunger and pure attraction. emily pulled away to meet her gaze. “i didn’t, um,” jj started stuttering, but she stopped when the older agent pressed her lips to hers.

“noted,” she whispered in between kisses. “next time you come over to my place, i can definitely make that happen.”

“you’re not... i mean, you don’t think it’s like...” she trailed off, knowing she and emily had very similar mindsets and she could tell what she was thinking.

“not at all,” she assured her. “i actually think it’s pretty hot, don’t you?” she helped jj prop herself up on her elbows so they could talk a little bit. she moved her hand to her thigh in case she was at all uncomfortable. “is this your first time?”

“i mean, not ever, but... yeah. i guess i’m just more nervous than i thought.”

she smiled and squeezed her thigh encouragingly. “you didn’t seem all that nervous on the plane,” she teased. it seemed to land well because she saw jj visibly relax and smile. “i want to do whatever you want, jennifer, okay? so, if you want me to rail you until you can’t walk and the only word you can mutter is my name,” she lowered her head back down to her ear, “then that’s what i’ll do.”

“fuck, i love it when you call me jennifer,” she bit down on her lip to suppress a moan.

“and i love it when you swear.” she resumed pressing kisses to her jaw and down her neck.

“i want your lips, tongue, anything,” jj breathed out. she smiled against the skin on her neck and dropped to her knees in front of her. “god, you have no idea how many times i’ve imagined you in between my legs.” she let her hands tangle in the raven locks that cascaded down emily’s shoulders.

“i can bet you that i’ve imagined it more.” she pressed a gentle kiss to her clothed core, eliciting the first real moan that she’d gotten out of the blonde. emily could see, smell, and feel how absolutely drenched she was. she nudged her nose against the small bump of nerves and breathed in deeply. “are you always this wet or am i doing something right?”

“this is all you, em.” she let her head fall back, accentuating her breasts and sternum. the older agent raked her nails from her neck down and over the abs that she’d been working on since high school soccer. jj lifted her hips a little bit to help her get her panties off, leaving her completely bare in the privacy of her office.

“mm, good girl,” emily purred before she took her first taste of her. she let her tongue run long and slow across the opening of her folds. she couldn’t tell if the moan she got was from her touch or her praise. she started a slow, teasing pace with her tongue, using her hands to squeeze her thigh and occasionally reaching up to drag her nails across her tensed abs.

jj was in heaven. she never had anyone pay this much attention to her pleasure before. somehow emily knew the perfect spots to drive her absolutely insane. every once in a while, her nose would brush against her clit, and jj felt that her face had been made just for this purpose. she knew that wasn’t true, but she let herself believe that as the older agent’s face was buried between her thighs.

emily was addicted to the way she tasted. she knew what she was doing and she knew the effect that it had on the blonde. as jj grew closer to her impending orgasm, her hips began to move in a needy pace to ride her face. emily moaned at the added friction, only increasing jj’s pleasure. “fuck, emily, i’m--“ her words were cut off by the moan that escaped her mouth as a wave of pure pleasure ripped through her. “close,” she whispered after her body relaxed and her thighs began to shake.

emily didn’t stop there. she kept eating jj out until she was sure she got every ounce of liquid that had poured out of her. “god, you taste so good,” she said, sitting back on her heels once she was done. “was that okay?” both of the women’s breathing started to even out, emily’s more so than jj’s.

“that was, yeah, that was more than okay.” jj let out a slow breath as she sat up fully. “that was, like, really okay.” she hopped off her desk and made her way over to where her undergarments had been tossed to. emily saw this as an opportunity to place a light smack onto the surface of jj’s bare ass. “hey!” the blonde turned around quickly, her eyes narrowing.

emily smiled and put her hands up to try and defend her innocence. “it wasn’t me.”

“you’re lucky you’re cute, prentiss.” jj rolled her eyes playfully and continued to redress. 

emily continued to watch her with admiration, not making even the slightest move to get her clothes back on. “you know, my offer still stands.”

“what offer?” jj asked as she pulled her shirt over her head and reached for pants.

“railing you,” she answered bluntly. the response almost made jj trip getting into her slacks, her cheeks immediately going bright red.

“really?”

“really.”

“then get your fucking clothes on, we’re not done yet.” she tossed over emily’s clothes and waited anxiously for her to get redressed. it didn’t take her long, but it felt like forever to jj.

when she was fully dressed again, emily walked over to press a gentle kiss to her lips. “ready?”

“very.”

“then let’s go, jareau.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first time writing some heavy jemily smut so lmk your thoughts pls! i'm also toying with the idea of making a second part to this where emily returns the favor, but that's only if you guys want more of this idea. i'm also writing more jemily with songs and also not with songs, so stay tuned for those if you liked this :)


End file.
